


An Unusual Situation

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: And They Were Quarantined... [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Roommates, Secret Relationship, quarantine fic, written as a coping mechanism for life at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: During a global pandemic, Julia Argent juggles staying focused as an A.C.M.E. agent and keeping her unexpected houseguest a secret.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: And They Were Quarantined... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686709
Comments: 18
Kudos: 307





	An Unusual Situation

“Agent Argent, you’ve been awfully quiet.Anything to report?”

Julia nearly jumps.Hastily, she straightens her suit.The other agents on the video conference call raise their eyebrows at her, but none say anything.Even without their words, Julia can feel their judgment. 

She knows what Zari would tell her after the call if they happened to be in the same place; an A.C.M.E. agent is always composed and never, never reveals their emotional state.Julia knows Zari would say as much as a way to try and help her, that she respects Julia for her observation and deduction skills and wants her to succeed in their organization.Thankfully, she’s not there physically in the room with Julia.

Although Zari’s face on her conference call window is giving Julia a rather pointed look.

“No, ma’am,” Julia finally replies to Chief.“My apologies.I was lost in thought.”

“Hmm.Anything you care to share?Your information these past few days has proven to be invaluable in stopping many suspected V.I.L.E. operations.”

Julia thinks, but none of the new information they’ve gotten is enough to warrant telling A.C.M.E..Yet.Depending on how things develop, that could change, she reassures herself.“No, ma’am.Things are quiet here in Poitiers.”

Well, at least that’s the truth.For the most part.

“Alright.”Chief addresses all the agents she’s gathered by video conference, “International travel may be down due to the pandemic, but we must be vigilant.Thanks to your quick thinking and action, we’ve already prevented three major thefts of critical medical equipment and secured a potentially viable vaccine.With luck, it’ll be ready for release to the public in the coming weeks.However, we should not celebrate quite yet.”Chief paces, but remains in view of her computer’s camera.“V.I.L.E. and Carmen Sandiego could be planning their next move as we speak.Whatever it is, we must be prepared to stop it.”She slams her fist into her other hand.“Take note of anything suspicious, report it quickly, and we’ll remain on top of things.”Chief looks at her camera.Julia knows she’s giving all of them her ‘I trust you, now go out there and do your best’ look, but it feels like she’s staring into Julia’s soul specifically.

Julia takes a breath to calm herself.No one knows anything.Has any reason to suspect anything.She’s fine.This is fine.Everything is fine.With the other agents, she gives Chief confirmation that she’ll do her job well, and then logs out of the secure conference call channel.Julia closes her laptop, stares at it a long moment, and then leaves her ‘secure, secret contact room’ (otherwise known as a hastily refurbished hallway closet - there’s a part of Julia that really wants to make some kind of being in the closet/coming out joke about that, but she’s not sure she can pull it off, or that she wants to actually come out to her houseguest quite yet).

“So, the boss suspect anything?”Carmen Sandiego leans her head over the back of Julia’s couch.She regards Julia with a gaze more piercing than Chief’s, and then sticks a spoon full of strawberry ice cream in her mouth.

“No, she doesn’t.”Julia exhales.She walks to her bedroom.Once inside, she pushes the door closed behind her.Julia shrugs her A.C.M.E.-regulation suit off and exchanges her work blouse for a more comfy sweater.She rolls her shoulders, trying to ease the tension in her muscles.

Julia doesn’t regret the choices that led her here, but she could honestly do without the anxiety that comes with keeping a secret as big as ‘Carmen Sandiego is my houseguest’.If only Chief didn’t have it out for Carmen, then maybe…

Julia banishes the thought.It’s useless.Chief doesn’t trust Carmen.Carmen, accordingly, won’t trust Chief.She herself is somehow in the middle, trying to keep her allegiance with one and her slowly strengthening relationship with the other.

Carmen waits for Julia in the hallway outside her bedroom.She’s leaning nonchalantly against the wall opposite Julia’s door.To the untrained eye, Carmen would appear at ease, but, after a few weeks of living with her, Julia knows enough of Carmen’s tells to know she’s anything but relaxed.

“It was never my plan to make you lie to your boss like this,” Carmen speaks quietly.“If I had known—”

“You didn’t,” Julia interrupts her.“You couldn’t have.And don’t try to tell me you’re leaving to spare me or anything of the sort,” she goes on.“I will not allow you to put yourself at risk like that.”

Carmen smirks.“What makes you so sure you can stop me?”

“I hid the last carton of strawberry ice cream.”Julia chuckles.She would try her ‘evil mastermind’ impression again, but last time Carmen said she sounded ‘cute’.Though Julia doesn’t mind Carmen calling her cute, that’s not really what she’s going for here.“And this time it’s someplace you’ll never find it.”

“Don’t be too sure about that.”Carmen accepts the scavenger hunt challenge with a grin.


End file.
